


The Wonderment of Perfect Boyfriends

by toxicstardvst



Series: Kinktober 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, Spanking Kink, bottom!Daichi, daisuga - Freeform, kinktober day one, there's no actual sex, top!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicstardvst/pseuds/toxicstardvst
Summary: This is shameless smut for Kinktober. There is no plot. Suga is more dominant in this one. Daichi loves being spanked and Suga loves spanking him. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about six days too late technically, but I didn't even know Kinktober was a real thing until like yesterday. A special thanks to Juli for helping me decide on all the pairings for Kinktober! Also, this is the first time I've written smut in about three years so forgive me if it's not all that and a bag of chips. Enjoy!

Daichi was never quite sure how he ended up with such an amazing boyfriend, but he was sure he must’ve been a saint in a past life because, well, in this one he sure as hell was a sinner. And his boyfriend? Well, his boyfriend was somehow a bigger sinner than he was. It was amazing really, something he still marveled over even though they’d been together for going on two years now, how people always thought Koushi was a sweet angel. Certainly, there were times when that was true, but… Now wasn’t one of those times.

Koushi had that telltale glint in his mellow brown eyes and Daichi was already weak in the knees and growing hot under the collar; a look was all it ever took for him, Kou liked to tease him about how submissive and compliant he was in bed when he owned the court, but then again Koushi didn’t get the kind of looks he did. 

“Dai~chi~” He sang.

Daichi swallowed and complied with the understood demand. They had lost a practice match and as was customary Koushi had to punish Daichi.

Koushi took his place on the bed calmly; his feathers hardly ever ruffled in situations like this, but arousal coiled nervously in Daichi’s stomach. They’d done this before, many times in fact, but he had never quite gotten used to the serious and mature air surrounding his boyfriend or the anxiety that comes as he drops his pants and his cock begins to harden at the prospect of Koushi’s hands on him--coming down hard and with intent. He shuddered slightly as he situated himself over Kou’s lap the tip of his penis brushing delicately against the soft trousers.

The first strike startled a yelp out of Daichi. It was softer.  _ Pay attention _ , was the intended message. The next was not so forgiving and landed on the opposite cheek.

A pretty red handprint rose to contrast Daichi’s olive skin and Kou smirked, especially as Daichi’s grip on his left thigh tightened. Koushi could spank him harder, has before, but he enjoys the building of the intensity and so Daichi. Neither of them were angry, and so sudden angry strikes weren’t needed; they had lost fair and square--no one was at fault and it was reflected in the loving punishment that Daichi was currently enjoying.

The third strike was hard enough to make Daichi hiss and jerk forward.

“Kou!” He whimpered as his tip brushed back and forth smearing pre-come on Koushi’s pants.

“Such a shame, Daichi. I’m going to have to wash these pants again. How filthy are you?” He paused to heave a sigh. “That’s going to be five more.”

Daichi’s thighs shook in response as he pressed his face into Koushi’s pants.

“Y-Yes, sir.” He managed though it was muffled, and Koushi accepted it because he was feeling  _ generous _ .

He brought down the next two in rapid succession. Daichi could  _ feel _ the power of the swing and tears sprung up in his eyes as his cock hardened fully. Koushi grabbed a self-indulgent handful of Daichi’s ass and squeezed it tightly eliciting a hiss out of his boyfriend as his skin was tender regardless his hips jerked of their own accord. 

“That’s only five, Daichi. Ten more,  _ darling _ .” He purred down into his ear as he slid his finger in between his reddened and sensitive cheeks. He applied a light amount of pressure surprised at the way it gave under his ministrations.

“Daichi, have you been fingering yourself today?” 

Daichi shook his head no as Koushi brought down a particularly hard strike that caused him to cry out as the nerves in his body went alight with the feeling; he shook with the force of the blow and realized he would be feeling that one tomorrow.

“Don’t lie to me, Daichi. You’re too loose for it to be natural.”

He pressed his thumb in with ease to prove his point as Daichi moaned.

“K-Kou, I haven’t f-ah…” He drew in a breath as another hard blow came down on his ass. “Fingered myself! I had a plug i-in…”

Koushi raised his eyebrows and gently, appreciatively ran his hands over Daichi’s ass. He hummed in appreciation.

“I see. Did you put it in during that extra long shower?” Daichi nodded as Kou dipped his saliva slick thumb back down into Daichi’s hole; he pressed back chewing his lip as he finally looked up at Koushi.

“I-ah.. I wanted to be ready for you, Kou.” 

Koushi softened and smiled pulling out his thumb. Sometimes he got too into his domineering role and forgets that this is all about trust; give and take, and Daichi is just amazing. 

He took a moment to admire his boyfriend. His hair was much the same, but his eyes were lidded and teary--full of love and a bit glassy. His cheeks were reddening from the intense gaze, but he didn’t look away and his hips didn’t stop circling uselessly.

“I love you, Daichi.” He said softly rubbing his left cheek before bringing his hand down roughly watching the surprise flash across Daichi’s face.

He quickly turned away as another flash of pain registered making him shudder and leak pre-come. He wasn’t sure why, but today was somehow more intense than usual. Maybe it was the stretching from the shower or the sudden admission of love from Kou, but whatever it was it had him on fire and the coil in his stomach winding tighter with every expertly executed blow to his ass.

By the tenth his ass was humming with pleasure and tears had made their way down his face, but he was so close to coming untouched. His skin tingled and his legs were shaky. His breathing was messy, hitching in anticipation and choking off on particularly hard strikes. Kou noted all of these things and paused for a moment to knead the abused flesh. Daichi keened high in his throat.

“You’re close, aren’t you Daichi? You’re shaking… Should I let you come untouched like this? I didn’t know you were such a slut for spanking. You seem to be enjoying it a little too much for it to be punishment. Maybe I should stop--”

Daichi cut him off, “No! G-God no, Kou, please,  _ please _ , you have to let me come.” 

Kou raised his eyebrows. That was a new one, begging. He brought his hand down hard on his right cheek.

“Then you’d better come before I finish this last five strokes, Daichi, or you won’t be coming.” 

A moan was his only response. And surprisingly, Daichi held out until the last strike before coming with a strangled cry as tears raced down his face. His nose was running slightly, but Koushi knew that was just because he was a messy crier it didn’t matter if the tears were from pain or pleasure--Daichi’s nose ran.

Koushi pressed a kiss to the sweaty locks near Daichi’s temple and reached down to stroke him through the orgasm not caring about his pants or the rug beneath them. He was achingly hard in the confines of his pants, but Daichi was the focus here, not him. 

Lost in thought, Koushi was surprised when Daichi climbed into his lap and pressed them back into the softness of their shared bed. Kou smiled up at Daichi.

“You’re not tired, love?” Daichi nodded.

“I am, but…” Koushi shook his head. 

“You just had one of the most intense orgasms I’ve witnessed. I’m not making you do anything for me. Besides, I’m already softening.” Daichi studied him for a moment before giving a soft sigh.

“Fine, but clean me up we can cuddle.  _ And _ don’t forget the lotion.” He rolled off of Koushi and smiled at his boyfriend.

Koushi thumped him on the nose but complied with Daichi’s demands. He was feeling generous after all and he did love to take care of him. As he slipped off the bed and went for wipes and lotion he couldn’t help wondering how he landed such a perfect boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being sweeter than I thought it was going to be, but that's day one of Kinktober! I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. Be looking out for day two! I'll give you a hint, it's first years!


End file.
